


Wilbur's Ending

by Dzzingly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzzingly/pseuds/Dzzingly
Summary: AU where Wilbur blows up Manburg when both Tommy and Quackity had left the tnt room.(Family au between sleepybois too!)+ No respawn au
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	Wilbur's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> pain. suffering. just how I like it. Just felt like writing something kind of sad. So enjoy? 
> 
> DO BE WARNED ITS GOT A DEATH SCENE IN so if you aren't comfortable with that, especially with the ccs, please don't read!

When both Quackity and Tommy left the TNT room, they had trusted that Wilbur would walk out after he took some time to think. They never expected thousands of tnt to go off, exploding the land before them whilst the fire burnt and smoke began to fill the rainy sky. It was as if the world had just stopped. Tommy and Quackity were blown back from the explosion, pieces of dirt and stone flying their way when they hit the ground pretty hard. 

Tommy was the first to say anything when he collected himself. The explosion didn't make them pass out because they were behind the podium, out of Manburg but Wilbur...

"WILBUR!" He screamed. The agony that cut through his voice made Quackity wince as he pushed himself from what was left of the ground below them. Tommy was up on his feet in no time, even though half his body was covered from head to toe in dirt and blood. He couldn't breath, he needed to make sure if Wilbur was okay. "WILBUR?!" 

Quackity sat back, unable to move. It was really gone. The rain splashed against the ground, the smoke was starting to infect the rest of the sky, making the sun disappear as if the life had just been drained from the world. 

Tommy ran as fast as his legs could take him, he pushed past broke pieces of stone, skidded across the grass to the area above where the tnt room was but the room was no longer there, it was just a huge whole. L'Manburg was officially gone, the ground was ripped apart, water flowing everywhere. Fire still standing strong through the rain. Tommy's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as if any moment it would explode. 

"Wilbur. Where the hell are you?!" 

He began to try dig around. He knew he was somewhere. Wilbur would appear and be fine. His big brother was alive! He was completely fine! Tommy would smile in relief when he sees him. 

His hands began to burn, the cuts and scratches became deeper as he threw rocks, dirt and stone behind him. "WILBUR? WILBUR!" 

Quackity had finally managed to move. The scene before him was Tommy desperately trying to find Wilbur. Wilbur was in the room when it went off. He was right there. There was no way that he made it. He felt a little sick thinking about it, but he couldn't do anything expect let Tommy keep digging. 

_"Tommy. If one day, I'm not here. Do me a favour and don't do anything stupid."_

_"But Wilbur. You won't leave me, right?"_

_Wilbur turned to look at his younger brother, he smiled. "Not for a long time."_

Tommy saw a piece of fabric, he removed the stone out the way. Wilbur! He was here! 

"Wilbur-" 

Wilbur's body laid there. His clothes were half ripped, covered in blood that covered most of his body. His arm seemed to be in an awkward angle, seemly broken. Wilbur's brown hair was messy, the beanie was no longer on his head, some of his hair stuck to his pale skin where the blood had began to soak into his hair with the water. "W-Wilbur?" Tommy asked. His blue eyes wide, with nothing but terror. 

Quackity saw the body, he was half trapped under rubble that had broken when the explosion went off. Tommy fell to his knees, shaky hands wondering towards Wilbur's face. He felt his throat seize up at the sound of Tommy's broken sobs that began to fall from his mouth. 

"Wilbur! Wake up." Tommy held his face between his hands, "W-Wilbur! Please wake up. You said you wouldn't-" His head fell down as the sobs became difficult to keep in. His brother was...

His brother was DEAD AND HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! 

"You said you wouldn't leave anytime soon. You said-said that you'd be here." 

Wilbur's lifeless body felt cold against the warmth that Tommy was giving off. His tears were dripping onto Wilbur's clothes as he hovered his head over his chest. "Please." He whispered. "Please-"

Quackity couldn't watch anymore. The sight was enough to break anyone. Wilbur had finally come to his senses in his final moments in that room but he knew they shouldn't of left him. If they didn't, maybe he'd still be alive and Manburg would still be here. Not just a huge hole. "TOMMY?!" 

A group of people came running over, the group considered of Techno, Dream, Fundy, George and Tubbo. They must of seen the explosion too. Quackity didn't say anything but they noticed him. They all rushed over, but Tubbo sprinted. He gave Quackity a quick look but he nodded towards the hole where Tommy was still sat crying over his brother's body. Tubbo opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't need to say anything. He simply made his way down the hole to go to Tommy. "Tommy?" Tubbo whispered. 

Tommy lifted his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy. A tear sank down his left cheek. He stood up, swinging his arms around his best friend as he broke into more tears. He couldn't help it. It hurt too much and Tubbo knew that. That's why he let him cry, he even cried himself. 

Dream and George stood beside each other, silent as ever as they looked down at Wilbur. You couldn't tell what Dream was feeling thanks to the mask but George still placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there. 

Fundy looked down at Wilbur. They had been father and son, then against each other. They had never sorted it out, they would never get too. Fundy felt tore, confused and hurt. His ears hung low as he looked at the ground. 

Now Techno...Wilbur and Tommy's big brother stood there with his shiny pink hair, the cape sat damply around his shoulders. He wasn't wearing the crowd today but maybe that was good thing. Techno was never too much in touch with his feelings, it was hard to express them and yet he felt like his heart was breaking. A piece of himself had just died. A piece he would never get back. Seeing Wilbur's lifeless body and Tommy clinging onto Tubbo. He wouldn't cry, he always made that promise to Wilbur that if he was to someday die that he wanted Techno to stay strong for Tommy and Phil, to protect them and keep them safe if he no longer could and that's what he would do. He wouldn't cry, no matter how much he wanted to. He would just be utterly and completely empty. 

Quackity still stood still. He glanced at Techno who was just staring, then to Dream and George, to Fundy and back to the scene before them...

He thought about what Wilbur said to him the day before...

_"Big Q." Wilbur said. "Tomorrow I'm going to blow up Manburg."_

_"What?!" Quackity had exclaimed. "Why?"_

_"It needs to be gone. It all needs to end."_

_"But isn't that your home, Tommy's home?"_

_Wilbur nodded. He rubbed his face, "Tommy won't need Manburg or L'Manburg. He's going to need his friends after what I do."_

_Quackity squinted his eyes. "After what you do, what are you talking about, Wilbur?"_

_Wilbur's eyes softened. "Tell them I'm sorry. Tell them that there is still hope. There will always be hope."_

Had he known all along that Wilbur was going to die? 

No he didn't but it still hurt. He felt like he lied. 

-

_Wilbur was gone. A piece of everyone had broken that day._

_From that day onwards, for Wilbur. There were no more wars, no rulers, no fighting. Just peace on the behalf of Wilbur._


End file.
